The Christmas Letter
by SweeneyOCD98
Summary: A short one-shot of when Italy writes Germany a letter for Christmas  in Italy kids write letters to their parents instead of Santa Claus saying how much they love them. Review?


**I know this is bad and probably isn't even considered fluff but you know what? I was bored. Cut me some slack, this is only my 2nd story. By the way, they really do this in Italy. **

**I don't think a disclaimer is really needed.**

Italy happily skipped to his friend's office with a piece of paper in his hand. He slowly opened the door to Germany's office and peered inside. No one was there. Good. He put the piece of paper he was holding on the desk in the middle of the room. He frowned. What is Germany didn't like it? After all, he did have a habit of giving too much information…He walked out of the room. He would worry when the time came.

Christmas at the Axis Powers' house was like any other day. At least, Germany thought so. They had all agreed not to exchange gifts (much to Italy's dismay) because they had, in the words of Germany, "much more important matters to attend to." This didn't stop Italy from buying a Christmas tree, however. He decorated the entire house with vibrant multicolored lights (which Germany had called "seizure inducing.") Japan had simply smiled and reminded him that he needed to lighten up around the holidays. After all, having Italy was like having a 5 year-old child in the house. They needed to be patient. So, Germany had tolerated all of the holiday nonsense as long as Italy didn't go too far.

Japan was mopping the kitchen floor when Italy "ve'd" into the room and made a gasp when he saw his friend. "Japan!" he exclaimed. The small Asian braced himself for the crushing hug the Italian gave him. "K-konnichiwa, Italia," he awkwardly patted his ally's back. "Here you go!" Italy placed a piece of paper in Japan's hands. Japan's brows furrowed. It looked like a letter. "What is this, Italy-kun?" he asked. Italy's smile widened. "Oh, well you see, instead of writing a letter to Santa Claus we write a letter to our parents in Italy to tell them how much we love them!" Japan slightly blushed at this. "But, I'm not your parent, Italy." Italy's smile faltered. "Si, but you and Germany are like my family so…" His face reddened and he looked down at his feet. Kiku smiled, "Arigato, Italy; I am honored." Italy clapped his hands together. "Va bene!" The phone rang. Italy answered the phone, "Ciao? Oh, buon giorno fratello!" he smiled. Japan walked out of the room and read his letter.

_Dear__Japan,_

_Ciao! It's your friend, Italy! I just wanted to tell you that you're my best friend in the whooolleeeeee world! Well, other than Germany. And Spain. And Hungary. But that's not the point! You've always been there for me and you don't freak out when I hug you anymore! I really appreciate that. Can I tell you something? It's just that….well you seem so lonely and I think you should go out and meet some pretty ladies. Don't be shy, just go right up to them and use your charm. Trust me, it's fun and you'll be much happier! Also, I just want to say that you're like family to me. You're like another big brother. I'm not very strong or brave but I'll be by your side until the very end. _

_Your friend forever,_

_Italy Veneziano (Feliciano Vargas)_

When Japan finished reading, he put it down and shook his head, a smile on his face and his cheeks slightly pink. _I__wonder__what__Germany__'__s__letter__will__contain__…__._

Germany sighed as he sat down at his desk. It had been a long day of chasing France away and Prussia from molesting people. All in all, it had not been a pleasant day. And to make his day even better, he had a pile of paperwork to sign. He rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long and exhausting evening. His eyes wandered around his desk to the letter from Italy. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. _Was __ist __das?_He picked up the paper and put on his reading glasses.

_Dear __Germany,_

_Ciao, __ciao!__It__'__s __your __best __friend __ever, __Italy!__I __just __want __to __say __that __you__'__re __my __best __friend __eeevveer!__I __mean __it!__Sure, __I__'__m __best __friends __with __Japan, __Spain, __and __Hungary __but,__I __don__'__t __know,__you__'__re __just __special! __You __always __swoop __in__to __save __me __whenever __I__'__m __in __trouble, __you __always __tie __my __shoelaces, __you __let __me __sleep __with __you_(at that part, Germany cringed,) _you __take __me __out __to __buy __gelato, __and __you __just __overall __treat __me __so __well!__I __always __feel __so __safe __around __you, __even __though __you__'__re __scary __when __you __yell. __You __need __to __relax __a __little __more __and __live __life __to __the __fullest __and __not __always __try __to __hide __your __feelings. __Everyone __thinks __that __Germany __is __strict __and __scary __but __I __know __the __true __Deutschland; __kind __and __sweet.__You __should __know __that __I__'__m __always __here __for __you __and __that __you __can __talk __to __me __abou t__anything __in __the __world. __Anything!__ It__'__s __funny, __some __people __might __say __you__'__re __like __my __big __brother, __but __I __don__'__t __think __so. __I __can__'__t __explain __it, __you __just __feel __different. __It__'__s __like __we__'__re __more __than __friends __but __not __like __family. __I __don__'__t __know. __You__'__re __the __only __person __I __can __be __around __where __I __can __totally __be __myself. __You__'__re __my __favorite __country __in __the __whole __world. __You__'__re __even __more __important __to __me __than __pasta, __and __that__'__s __saying __a __lot! __Also, __I __think __you__'__re __the __most __handsome __country. __Ve, __Buon __Natale!_

_Love,_

_Italy Veneziano (Feliciano Vargas)_

_P.S. You should stop putting gel in your hair; it's much cuter when it's down._

Germany was utterly speechless. He just stared down at the letter, his eyes wide. He slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. He splashed cold water into his face and looked into the mirror. His skin was pale (more than usual,) his normally slicked-back bangs were fallen over his forehead and his icy eyes had a mixture of shock and fear in them. He was confused by his friend's words, _more __than __friends __but __not __family, __what __the __hell __does __that __mean? __And __he __thinks __I__'__m __handsome? __Where __the __hell __did__t hat __come __from?_

His mind was in turmoil. Italy liked him? It couldn't be, he's Italian; he likes anything with a pulse. He didn't like him anymore than anyone else. And yet, he had said that he was his favorite country in the world. He skimmed through the letter again. _I __mean __more __to __him __than __pasta? __Wow, __I __didn__'__t __think __that __was __possible._ That's it. He needed to know his friend's exact feelings before he went insane.

The previously mentioned Italian was about to have a nice siesta when a familiar deep voice called his name. He shot up, _ve, __I __hope __Germany __isn__'__t __too __mad __about __what __I __wrote __him__… _He jumped when his bedroom door burst open. The German stood proud and tall with the letter in one hand and the other on the door handle. Italy could see that something was off about him, though. His always-strict face seemed to have something that was almost never there….was it fear? These were emotions that Germany never ever showed. "Germany," Italy tilted his head to the side (which Germany thought was adorable, by the way,) "Are you okay?" He sighed. "J-ja Italien, I'm okay." He sat down next to Italy. "No you're not. I can tell when you're bothered by something. Tell me!" The German suddenly felt very awkward. What the hell was he even supposed to say? Shit, time to leave. "No, it's okay," he stood to get up, "Sorry for-" "NO!" Italy jumped on Germany's lap. "ITALY, WHAT THE HELL?" Italy stomped his foot, "Tell me!" he pouted. Germany gulped. _Fuck,__he __looks __cute __like __that._ "It's just," he began, "I read your letter." Italy felt his heart stop. Dang it, he is mad. He averted his eyes to look at the ground. "And," he continued, "I was really touched." Italy looked up, "Really? Why?"

"Because no one ever cared for me that much before," Germany's cheeks went crimson. Italy smiled. "Yay, you're not mad!" he pulled Germany into one of his famous bone-crushing embraces.

He stiffened, "Agh-why would I be mad?" Italy let go, "Well, because I thought that you would yell at me for that too-much-information thing you told me about."

Germany smirked, "Hey, it could have been a lot worse." Italy beamed. "Ve, you're smiling, Germany! You're smile's so cute!"

"Okay, too much information." His ally frowned and drooped his head. Germany ruffled his hair (avoiding the curl,) "It's alright, though." He picked his head up and smiled. "Italy," Germany suddenly remembered the reason why he went there in the first place, "You said that I mean more to you than pasta. Is that really true?" Italy nodded enthusiastically. "Si! Pasta's delicious and all but you're better! And…" he blushed and looked down at his hands, "I would give up pasta for you." To anyone else, that was barely a compliment. But to Germany, it was the single sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. To prevent Italy from seeing the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes, he tugged him into a bear-hug. Italy smiled, "Ve, Germany smells good." Germany blushed, "T-thanks," he mumbled. "I wish Germany would hug me more often."

He responded by tightening his grip on the Italian, earning him a small 've.' "Am I more important to you than wurst and potatoes?" Italy questioned. Germany chuckled. "Ja, you are," he let go of him. Italy made a mischievous face and pecked his ally on the lips. Before Germany could even try collect his thoughts, Italy grinned, "There, we kissed. So, does that mean we're more than friends?" Germany stared at him in shock. "Uh, y-yeah! I mean, sure, if you want to be…you know, _partners_," he muttered the last part. "YES!" Italy gave him a real kiss on the lips. Just when Germany closed his eyes and started to respond, they hear a small *click*. They pulled away and looked around the room. What the…? They caught a glimpse of a blue kimono darting past the door. Germany growled, "JAPAN! GET BACK HERE!

Japan quickly ran to his room and locked the door behind him. He looked at the picture he just took. _Finally, __I __thought __those __two __would __never __make __a __move._He smiled. _Miss __Hungary __will __be __very pleased__to __see __this._

**Yeah, I know it sucked. Whatever. Reviews? Maybe? Merry Christmas!**


End file.
